day 07 - i inspire you
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Ah, lagi-lagi pria pirang itu bersikap dengan sangat menyebalkan. Sakura merasa geram sekali, namun tak juga mampu membantah. Si pria sinting yang dulunya asing, mendadak jadi begitu penting. [ untuk #Octoberabble2018 ]


_**disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine._

 _ **warning(s):**_ _no-plot/plotless, AU, typo(s), and other stuff(s)._

 _ **note:**_ ini bagian dari _challenge_ Octoberabble 2018, yang _prompt_ -nya diambil dari _prompt_ Inktober. ini juga sudah saya _post_ lebih dulu di blog, tapi di- _post_ di sini untuk menuh-menuhin akun yang lumutan saja :'3

 _prompt day 0_ _7_ _: i_ _inspire_ _you._

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **i inspire you**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi."

"Apa?"

"Setelah kuperhatikan."

"Iya, apa?"

"Kau meniru banyak hal dariku ya, hm?"

Sakura membisu sejenak, tetapi manik cerahnya menatap tajam pada Deidara.

Bibir ranum wanita itu mengukir senyum angkuh. "Hoo, kau diam-diam memperhatikanku, eh, Deidara?" Ia mencoba untuk menggoda pria pirang yang sedang memesan martini itu.

Deidara menyeringai. " _Yeah_. Kau benar-benar menarik perhatianku, Sakura."

Namun reaksi pria itu sama sekali di luar ekspektasi si wanita merah jambu.

"B-Bodoh."

Sakura cepat-cepat buang muka; nyaris saja tersedak anggur merah yang baru ia sesap. Napasnya terhenti sejenak, saat ia dengar ucap-ucap tanpa taksa dari Deidara. Ucap-ucap tanpa dusta, yang terlontar begitu terang-terangan tanpa ada selipan pretensi walau sedikit.

Ia tak tahu harus memberi apa sebagai reaksi.

Sebab, balasan Deidara benar-benar di luar dugaan. Tadinya ia kira, Deidara akan buang muka, atau malu-malu sepertinya. Tetapi ternyata, ia salah besar.

Sakura lupa bahwa Deidara memiliki sifat percaya diri yang sangat tinggi hingga membuatnya menjadi angkuh, arogan, juga ... tak punya malu. Pria pirang itu sangat blak-blakan; ia akan mengatakan apa pun tanpa memikirkan perasaan si lawan bicara akan merespons seperti apa.

Sikap seperti itulah yang ditiru oleh si wanita pemilik iris jamrud, salah satunya.

Lagi-lagi, Deidara tak salah. Sakura memang meniru beberapa kepribadian pria itu yang menurutnya bisa mengubah kehidupannya menjadi lebih baik. Ia sering tak percaya diri, maka ia mencoba untuk menjadi lebih berani setelah ia mengenal Deidara. Ia juga sering kali terlalu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal secara berlebihan hingga akhirnya hanya membuatnya mendapat serangan panik internal, maka ia mencoba untuk lebih banyak berbuat daripada berpikir, juga setelah ia mengenal Deidara.

Ada cukup banyak yang ia tiru secara sadar dan tak sadar. Dan ia tak menyangka bahwa pria maniak seni itu menyadari semuanya. Ia tak pernah menyangka,

bahwa Deidara memperhatikan tiap-tiap tingkahnya.

Sakura bohong jika ia bilang ia tak senang. Tentu saja, ia senang sekali. Ia tak yakin soal perasaan, namun mengetahui bahwa ternyata pria pirang itu memperhatikannya saja sudah cukup membuatnya begitu gembira.

Toh, diam-diam, ia juga merasa tak butuh orang lain lagi.

Si pria sinting yang dulunya asing, mendadak jadi begitu penting.

"Deidara, kau menyebalkan." Wanita itu menggembungkan pipi; tak peduli bahwa ia bukan lagi anak-anak.

"Wah, wah. Keberadaanku sangat mengubah hidupmu, ya. Aku tahu sosokku akan menjadi inspirasi untukmu, hm." Seringai Deidara melebar; perangai angkuhnya muncul lagi ke permukaan.

Telinga Sakura terasa panas mendengar ujar-ujar penuh pongah itu.

"Sudah kubilang, kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan, Deidara." Ia menenggak habis anggur yang tinggal setengah.

"Aku tahu, hm."

Gelak tawa si pria pirang adalah hal yang ia dengar setelahnya. Cukup menular. Membuatnya juga ikut tertawa sekarang. Tertawa keras. Lepas. Hingga matanya tinggal segaris.

Seakan seluruh bebannya bersublimasi menjadi uap-uap fana yang tak akan pernah berani untuk kembali.

Bila Deidara mengatakan bahwa sosoknya menjadi inspirasi dalam hidup, Deidara benar dan boleh sombong.

Sebab, hidup-hidup Haruno Sakura, memang menjadi semakin sempurna setiap harinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

 **.**

* * *

 _ **another note:**_

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
fiksi ini saya tulis untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi ke depannya :'3

 _so … mind to review? :'3_

 _sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
